Spring Day
by BlackDeer07
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary , takut jadi spoiler XD . Just read ! , BTS . Rapmon , Jin , Suga , Jhope , Jimin , V , Jungkook . Typo bertebaran , budayakan baca dari bawah orang pinter baca *plak


_**BTS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **At**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SPRING DAY**_

* * *

' _ **Aku merindukanmu  
katakan bahwa hal ini semakin membuatku semakin merindukanmu  
rindu ini semakin menjadi  
ketika aku melihat fotomu  
waktu begitu kejam , aku membenci kita  
melihat satu sama lain sekarang sangat sulit diantara kita'**_

 **.**

Meskipun ia tahu bahwa telah lama waktu berlalu dan ia tahu semua sudah pergi.

Menunggu kereta api yang akan menjemputnya _lagi_ kesuatu tempat yang membuatnya _hidup_.

Stasiun tua yang _dulu_ menjadi tempat yang paling ia ingin datangi.

Menatap barisan rapih rel kereta api yang tertutup ribuan krystal putih yang membawa hawa dingin membekukan tubuh.

 _ **.**_

' _ **Semua musim dingin disini terjadi dibulan agustus  
hatiku berlari sendiri diserpihan salju  
ingin mendapatkan sisi lain dari bumi yaitu menggenggam tanganmu  
ingin menggenggam tanganmu sampai akhir musim dingin ini  
betapa lamanya kita harus melihat salju turun hingga sampai kita memiliki musim semi , teman'**_

 _ **.**_

Meski tahu _dia_ tak akan pernah datang , dengan yakin Namjoon kini berdiri dipintu tersenyum indah dan mahkota diatas kepalanya.

Duduk menatap pintu yang terbuka , menampilkan pemandangan malam yang indah dengan salju di sekitarnya.

Sibuk mempersiapkan pesta kecil yang hangat .

Kue tart , berbagai snack , minuman hangat , dan sebuah mahkota Sang raja yang ditaruh dilantai keset pintu.

Mempersiapkan semuanya , hanya menunggu _dia_ tiba .

 **.**

' _ **seperti debu-debu kecil yang terbang diudara'**_

' _ **akankah aku mendapatkanmu lebih cepat jika aku adalah salju yang berada diudara'**_

' _ **salju yang turun dimusim dingin  
dan pergi sedikit demi sedikit  
aku merindukanmu  
akumerindukanmu'**_

' _ **berapa lama aku harus menunggumu  
berapa lama malam tanpa tidur yang aku habiskan  
untuk melihatmu  
untuk bertemu denganmu'**_

 **.**

Mengenang semuanya.

Menatap keatas.

Meneliti setiap anak tangga.

" _kkha! Semangat ! kita berlari bersama"_

" _kau tak akan berjalan sendiri ,jin hyung ! kami akan ikut bersamamu untuk berjalan bahkan berlari keatas"_

" _aaahh… aku penasaran , aku ingin keatas dan melihat pemandangan dibawah . tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya"_

Merasakan kembali bagaimana kaki itu tak berlari sendiri keatas.

Memegang salah satu anak tangga yang dulu terasa hangat.

 **.**

' _ **melewati ujung musim dingin yang begitu dingin  
sampai hari-hari menjadi musim semi  
sampai hari-hari dimana bung-bunga bermekaran  
tolong tetap tinggal  
tolong teteap tinggal disini lebih lama'**_

' _ **apakah kau yang berubah atau aku?  
aku benci saat seperti ini, waktu berlalu  
kita berubah seperti yang engkau ketahui  
hanya seperti yang engkau ketahui  
ya, aku membencimu , kau meninggalkanku  
tapi aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu bahkan seharipun  
jujur aku merindukanmu tapi aku harus menghapusmu'**_

 **.**

Menunggu badai salju reda.

Duduk didepan bangunan kecil.

Duduk dimana dulu _dia_ mendudukinya dan mengobrol bersama- _Nya_.

" _salju itu menyebalkan hoseok !"_

" _salju berlomba-lomba turun . ugh , suga hyung malam ini sangat akan menjadi malam yang sangat dingin"_

Menggosokan kedua tepalak tangannya , menciptakan rasa hangat sederhana.

 **.**

' _ **aku benci mengeluarkan rasa sakit ini  
seperti asap , seperti asap putih'**_

' _ **aku katakan aku akan menghapusmu  
tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi'**_

' _ **salju yang turun dimusim dingin  
dan pergi sedikit demi sedikit'**_

' _ **Berapalama aku harus menunggumu  
berapa lama malam tanpa tidur yang aku habiskan  
untuk melihatmu  
untuk bertemu denganmu'**_

 **.**

Setetes krystal bening jatuh begitu saja dari kelopak matanya.

 _YOU NEVER WALK ALONE_

Menatap lagi kalimat itu..

" _aigoo , ini sangat indah ! hyung-deul ! gomawoyo ! walaupun tempat ini jauh dari rumah , aku sangat senang ! kalian membuatkan taman bermain kecil ini"_

" _ehehehehe , mian hanya membuat satu wahana . lagian… hanya 6 orang yang membuat jadi… mian jika ada yang jelek kookie-ya"_

Merasakan kembali bagaimana tangannya dan _tangan-tangan_ itu menciptakannya.

Memegang rantai yang menggantungkan sebuah kursi , berkarat dimakan waktu .

 **.**

' _ **kau tau semua itu  
kau adalah sahabat terbaik ku  
pagi hari yang akan datang'**_

' _ **tanpa kegelapan , tanpa musim yang tidak dapat berakhir selamanya'**_

' _ **mungkin mekaran cherry dan musim dingin nanti akan berakhir  
aku merindukanmu  
aku merindukanmu'**_

' _ **tunggu aku sebentar lagi  
hanya beberapa malam lagi  
aku akan kesana untuk melihatmu  
aku akan datang untukmu'**_

 **.**

"tunggu aku hyungdeul , jungkook , aku akan menyusul kalian"

"dasar kau jimin , enggantung sepatumu sebelum kau pergi ? ck! Sangat konyol"

Sebuah senyuman indah dibibirnya , namun tak dapat menahan raut kehilangan dan kesepiannya.

Namja bersurai coklat itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada . menatap sepatu yang tergantung diatas pohon tua.

Inilah kisahnya ah! Kisah mereka.

 **.**

' _ **melewati ujung musim dingin yang begitu dingin  
sampai hari-hari menjadi musim semi  
sampai hari-hari dimana bungan bermekaran  
tolong tetap tinggal  
tolong tetap disini sedikit lebih lama'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Budayakan membaca dari bawah guys !**

 **Perbait ye , per '' kalo lirik .**

 **Ps. Ni sebenernya Cuma cerita buatan gue yang gaje dari tiap penggalan lirik** _ **Spring Day . maaf kalo kagak nge-feel dan out dari lirik XD , Blackby Cuma author biasa dengan 2 tangan 2 mata , satu bibir *digebukin reders**_

 **-blackby-**


End file.
